Halloween
Halloween is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria (Rank 46, Sasha) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 31, Willow) *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 11, Willow) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 31, Willow) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! (Rank 46, Sasha) *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 46, Sasha) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 51, Willow) *Papa's Taco Mia HD (Rank 21, Willow) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 36, Willow) *Papa's Taco Mia To Go! (Rank 21, Willow) *Papa's Pancakeria HD (Rank 26, Willow) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 61, Willow) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD (Rank 31, Allan) *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! (Rank 31, Allan) The achievement "Trick or Treat" is earned when all of the Halloween holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring Jack-O-Lantern baskets to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Akari *Alberto *Big Pauly *Brody *Clair *Doan *Ember *Foodini *Georgito *Gremmie *Hope *Iggy *James *Janana *Joy *Kenji *Koilee *Lisa *Maggie *Marty *Mitch *Ninjoy *Olivia *Penny *Perri *Professor Fitz *Papa Louie *Rico *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Scooter *Tony *Trishna *Tohru *Vincent *Wendy *Whiff *Willow *Yui *Yippy Costumed Customers Gamerias *Sasha (Pizza Monster) *Willow (Vampire) *Trishna (Princess) *Radlynn (Radley Madish) *Xolo (Clown) *Mayor Mallow (Ghost) *Quinn (Cat) *Kenji (Wrestler / Bottle of Mustard) *Jojo (Swordsman Bandit) *Crystal ("Bride" of Frankenstein) *Kahuna (Tiki) *Deano (Astronaut) *Rudy (T-Rex) *Hank (Sheriff) *Rhonda (Witch) *Chester (Deer) *Whiff (Viking) *Akari (Robot) *Allan (Vampire) *Rico (Pumpkin) *Robby (Skeleton) *Xandra (Clown) *Emmlette (Chick) *Johnny (Werewolf) *Tohru (Mario Bros) *Brody (Albert Einstein) *Alberto (Swamp Monster) *Papa Louie (Mummy) *Sarge Fan (Sarge) *LePete (Luau LePunch) *Bertha (Masked Murderer) *Foodini (Dr.Facilier) Only in Holiday Pictures *Big Pauly (Pumpkin Frankenstein) *Mitch (Cactus McCoy) *Scooter (Jacksmith) *Prudence (Pickle) Halloween Cupcake Liners *Jack-O-Lantern *Purple Background with the word "BOO" in light orange text *Black Cat's Eyes *Orange and Black Vertical Stripes Halloween-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 46) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 47) *Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Sugar Skull (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 48) Papa's Pastaria *Vermicelli (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 31) *Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Cauldron Powder (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 32) *Mussels (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 33) Papa's Donuteria *Skull Cutter (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 11) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Full Moon Icing (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 12) *Peanut Butter Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Brownie Batter (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 13) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Papa's Cheeseria *Spooky Slaw (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 31) *Ecto Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Monster Muenster (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 32) *Jackmomole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Tarantula Cake (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) *Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked with Joy on Rank 47) *Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Sugar Skull (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 48) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Tarantula Cake (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) *Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked with Ninjoy on Rank 47) *Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Sugar Skull (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 48) Papa's Bakeria *Shadowberry Filling (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 51) *Spiderweb Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Skull Cookies (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 52) *Scream Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Candy Corn (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 53) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Midnight Crunch Taco (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 21) *Wild Boar (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Jack-o-Mole (Unlocked with Ninjoy on Rank 22) *La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Black Olives (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 23) Papa's Sushiria *Uni (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 36) *Tarantula Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Squid Sauce (Unlocked with Wendy on Rank 37) *Torigai (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Witch's Brew Tea (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 38) *Ikura (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Papa's Pancakeria HD *Candy Corn (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 26) *Scream Cream (Unlocked with Whiff on Rank 27) *Shadowberry Derps (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 28) *Witch's Brew (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 29) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Ecto Stuffed Crust (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 61) *Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) - PP *Smoked Oysters (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Gouda Ghosts (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 63) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Pan de Muerto Bun (Unlocked with Allan at Rank 31) * Black Mist (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 32) * La Catrina Sauce (Rank 33) * Tarantula Puffs (Rank 34) * Spooky Slaw (Rank 35) Trivia *The theme icon for this is . *Halloween has the most amount of people listing it as their favorite holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria. *During this holiday, Closers dress up in costumes. They can be seen wearing their costumes during the parade sequence and in their customer file even before they are served. *Since Papa's Pastaria, Willow has always been unlocked along with Halloween. *Both Cupcakeria chefs like this holiday in Cupcakeria/To Go! and Bakeria. *Both Donuteria chefs like this holiday in Cupcakeria To Go! *Sasha has been unlocked along with Halloween in three of the Papa's Cupcakeria games. It is because Willow is a Cupcakeria chef. Gallery Halloween parade closers.png|Parade Donuteria Closers in Halloween.png|Donuteria Closers (except Crystal) Trishna halloween.png|Trishna Willow halloween.png|Willow Halloween logo.png|Halloween Logo Sasha at the halloween.jpeg|Sasha James halloween.jpg|James dressing up for Halloween at the Cupcakeria Halloween.JPG|Willow giving her order at the Donuteria (Donuteria) Crystal's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Crystal and Cannoli dress up for Halloween (Donuteria) Radlynn's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Radlynn dress up as Radley Madish Gareth Bale (Halloween).jpg|Dressing up for Halloween Unlocked sasha.png|Sasha as a Pizza Monster Monster sasha.png|Sasha Toastwood-Halloween.png|Toastwood in Halloween Chester before star customer during Halloween.png|Chester in Halloween Rhonda before star customer during Halloween.png|Rhonda in Halloween Halloween donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria Halloween Posters Halloween2012.jpg|Halloween 2012 featuring Scooter, Mitch, and Sasha Halowen.jpg|Halloween 2013 featuring Roy and Big Pauly Halloween 2014 final01.jpg|Halloween 2014 featuring Prudence and Trishna Halloween2015.jpg|Halloween 2015 featuring Betty Pecan and some young Scoopians halloween2016sm.jpg|Halloween 2016 featuring Johnny Halloween2017.jpg|Halloween 2017 featuring Alberto, Utah, and Gremmie Category:Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Halloween Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:October Holidays Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!